


I am Yours & You are Mine

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	I am Yours & You are Mine

How would you feel, if I told you that I loved you?

How had he fallen in love with her and never said anything? How had he let himself get this tangled up in thoughts of her without saying a word? That’s right, because Y/N was everything he wanted, and he was afraid that if she didn’t feel the same way, he’d never recover. They had worked together for years. With each and every passing day, he fell harder for you. 

Everything enraptured him. The way the one corner of her mouth tilted up to one side when she laughed. The all-consuming bubbling sound that sprung from her whenever he told her a corny joke. He loved the way her hair was a constant mess in the mornings, but she paid it no mind, realizing that there were other things that were more important. She would drop anything for the ones she loved and realized that sometimes blood wasn’t thicker than water. But if he told her, and she didn’t feel the same way, he’d be crushed.

“Hey, Spence,” she said, catching his eye and waving excitedly as she passed him on the way to their favorite coffee place, Common Grounds. “How’re you?” It was their day off and Spencer had come to have a cup of coffee, read a book, and file through his overwhelming feelings for her. 

It’s just something that I want to do.

He had to say something. It was eating away at him not to. “I’m not bad,” he said, shrugging his shoulders and cocking his head to the side. “Glad to have a day off. The cases have been hell lately.”

“You don’t have to tell me,” she chuckled. Her mouth did that thing that made him smile. Apparently, she’d been made fun of the way she laughed as a kid, but he thought it was beautiful. It was unbridled, just like her. She wasn’t one to filter herself. She didn’t fit the status quo. Y/N was the type of girl he would’ve loved in high school but never had a chance with. Honestly, he wasn’t sure that he had a shot now, but he’d had these feelings for so long, and they worked together every day, so to not say anything would either prolong him moving on, or it would give him everything he’d always wanted. “Something else is up,” she said, reaching her hand across the table and placing it on top of his. “Something other than the cases.”

I’ll be taking my time, spending my life, falling deeper in love with you.

She had this unique ability to detect the slightest change in someone. It’s what made her such a great profiler. She was infinitely compassionate and many times put the feelings of her loved ones above her own. He was sure that if she would have him, he’d spend every day of the rest of his life falling more in love with her. All those imperfections she claimed to have, he didn’t see them that way. “Yea,” he started, fidgeting with his thumbs as the blush of embarrassment spread across his face. “I’ve had something on my mind for a really long time, and I don’t know if I can keep it to myself anymore.” When he found the courage to look up, there was a slight smile forming on her face. Did she know?

“What is it, Spencer?” She tightened her grip on his hand and brought her other hand to cover it. “Tell me.”

“I think…I think I’m in love with you.”

Her eyes softened even more and brought his hand up to her mouth and pressed a kiss to his knuckles, still slightly bruised from his altercation with their last unsub. Everything in his mind was saying that this was her way of ‘letting him down easy,’ but there was going to be nothing easy about it. Now that he’d said the words out loud, the possibility of no reciprocation was even more crushing a thought. But then she moved her chair closer to him.

So tell me that you love me too.

Without a word, she leaned into him and pressed a kiss to his lips. It was tentative at first, but when he brought his hand around her back and brought her closer to him, she deepened the kiss. “Spence, I’ve always loved you. Always.” A smile spread across his face, causing her to pull him toward her by his fluffy hair and kiss him deeply, the kind of kiss that said you’re mine. 

When she looked down, she started to giggle, as if she’d just heard a funny joke. “What is it?” he asked, entwining their fingers together under the table. “What’s so funny?”

“What’s my favorite line from Game of Thrones? It’s the one I can use now.” For a moment, he pondered their Sunday nights watching Game of Thrones before work the next morning. It was one of her favorite shows, but then all of a sudden it dawned on him.

“I am yours and you are mine.”

“That’s the one.”


End file.
